With or without you
by Luna Lightwood
Summary: La mort, c'est tragique (non, tu crois ?). On m'a dit que j'écrivais trop sur la mort. C'est pourquoi, pendant que le site bug allègrement, j'ai décider d'écrire ça. Oui, c'est sur l'amour. Oui, c'est triste. Mais, tant que y'a de la vie, y'a de l'espoir ! (oui, ceci est un spoiler). C'est un peu tragique quand même. Alors, enjoie les BBBrunes.


**La mort, c'est tragique (non, tu crois ?). On m'a dit que j'écrivais trop sur la mort. C'est pourquoi, pendant que le site bug allègrement, j'ai décider d'écrire ça. Oui, c'est sur l'amour. Oui, c'est triste. Mais, tant que y'a de la vie, y'a de l'espoir ! (oui, ceci est un spoiler). C'est un peu tragique quand même. Mais je m'en balec (oui, même si j'en ai pas.) Alors, enjoie les BBBrunes. **  
**Ps. Défi : ne pas mettre un seul nom propre, mais vous faire deviner qui sont les protagonistes. Si vous trouvez, dites-le moi en review !**  
**Pps. Défi number 2 : Écrire pile 1000 mots**

**With or Without You, U2, The Joshua Tree, 1987**  
**"I can't live, with or without you"**

C'est la nuit. Mais, tu n'arrives pas à dormir  
Tu as peur de dormir. Parce que tu sais que quand tu dors, il est là, avec toi. Et tu es heureuse. Alors, quand tu te réveilles tu as mal. Alors tu ne dors pas. En plus, tu sais que tu parles en dormant. Ne pas prendre de risque. Garder pour soit. Ne parler à personne. Son principe de vie. Qui est devenu le tien.  
Au début, ce n'étaient que des rêves, tu n'y faisait pas attention. Cet homme, tu ne le connaissais pas. Pourquoi s'en soucier ? Ta vie était simple. Tes amis. Ta famille. Mais, nuit après nuit, il revenait. Et, secrètement, tu l'attendais. Ce guerrier qui venait te voir dans tes rêves. Tu lui parlais. Il comprenait. Il n'avait pas de nom, pourtant tu savais qu'il existait. Et, progressivement, tu tombas amoureuse de cette chimère. Il n'avait pas de nom. C'était un corps, un visage. Un regard. Et tu passais ton temps à le dessiner.  
Un jour, ce magicien de malheur les a amené chez toi. Tu as pesté, râlé, tu t'es disputé avec eux. Et puis, il est arrivé sur le pas de ta porte. Le dernier. Tu as d'abord pris ça pour un rêve de plus. Mais, le lendemain, quand tu as trouver sur ta cheminée ce contrat avec sa signature. Et tu as accepté. Pour lui. Juste lui.  
Maintenant, tu regrettes. Allongée dans ton sac de couchage, à regarder les étoiles et leur lumière froide et distante. Les mots de ta mère te reviennent en tête : "L'amour n'est pas dangereux. C'est l'ignorance de l'autre qui te fera du mal"  
D'un coup, tu te lève, attirant son attention sans le savoir. Il te regarde, du haut du rocher où il monte la garde.  
Tu écris cette phrase en gros dans ton cahier, puis arrache la feuille. Et tant d'autre. Tu n'en garde aucun, de ces dessins. Tu les rassembles, et les jettes dans les flammes. Tu retourne te coucher. Même si tu n'arrives toujours pas à dormir.

Il la regarde faire. Se lever. Écrire. Puis arracher les feuilles. Elle ne semble même pas s'apercevoir qu'elle pleure. Elle met les feuilles dans le feu, et retourne dans son sac de couchage. Alors, il se lève, sans bruit. Il se doute qu'elle ne dort pas. Elle ne dort jamais, il l'a bien vue... Pourquoi ne dort-elle pas ? De quoi a-t-elle peur ? Il prend les dessins, et les regardes. Il se doute que certains datent d'avant leur rencontre. Il la regarde mieux, et plonge dans ses souvenirs. Souvenirs... Ou bien rêves ? Il arrive finalement à la dernière page, et lit ces deux simples phrases en fronçant les sourcils. Alors, il prend des feuilles vierges, les fait brûler, et va la voir.

Les mois ont passé. Le serpent est mort. L'orc pâle est mort. Et, tu es là, devant ton roi. Il te regarde, mais ne peux rien faire. Le conseil décide. Le conseil te juge. Parce que tu as voulu empêcher une guerre. Parce que tu as donné un simple caillou à un roi elfe, un magicien et un humain. Alors, ton regard se porte au-delà. Tu ne supporte pas le sien. Tu as vécu deux mois là-bas. Et tu es condamné à l'exil.  
"Rentre chez toi. Ne reviens plus jamais"  
Tu fais tes bagages. C'est là qu'il entre. Il te regarde. Essuie tes larmes. Un dernier mot, une dernière étreinte, à l'abri des regards. Il t'offre son plus grand bien. Pas de parole. Sauf une, murmuré par lui d'une voix rauque, basse, grave. "Azyûngal". Il s'en va. Tu pleures. Il est temps maintenant. Les membres du conseil t'accompagnent dehors. Pas lui. Sur ton passage, le peuple te jette des hués. Sauf douze, qui t'attendent à la sortie de la ville. Ils te regardent. Te jurent que tu leur manqueras. Qu'ils ne t'oublieront pas. Mais, il y en un qui manque. Un a qui tu pourras jamais vraiment dire au revoir Alors, tu te retourne, et murmure ton secret. Que celui qui l'entende lui dise.  
Tu es enfin rentré chez toi. Les années sont passées. Mais, tu lui es toujours restée fidèle. Malgré les interdictions, il y en a un qui des treize qui est resté en contact. Le plus jeune. Celui qui aime le danger. Parce qu'il vit loin de lui, il peut. Mais, il ne lui a pas dit. Elle n'a pas voulu.  
Tu as pleuré à cause de ces lettres. Oh, oui. Ton neveu ne sais rien. Elle non plus. Ils te voyaient parfois tous les deux. Ils te voyaient avec les yeux rouges, après la réception de certaines lettres. Mais ils ne disaient rien, parce qu'ils n'était pas sûrs. Tu as pleuré lorsqu'il s'est marié. Tu as pleuré pour la naissance de ces trois enfants, qui ne devraient pas exister. Mais aujourd'hui, tu ne pleure plus. Aujourd'hui, tu n'as plus de larme. Aujourd'hui, tu observes la fête. Ton neveu. Et le magicien arrive. Tu veux revoir les montagnes. Tu es vieille. Mais tu veux mourir à ses côtés. Tu es déjà morte, de toutes façons. Depuis qu'ils t'ont chassé. Mais, il restait une parcelle de lui en toi. Une parcelle qui a désormais grandie. Qui peut comprendre. Alors, tu fixes cette lettre. Une dernière fois, tu regardes ton neveu, et cette fille aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux bleus. Ta fille. Sa fille. Alors, sans un regard en arrière, tu prends la bride du poney où elle t'attend. Il est temps de laisser la maison au neveu. Maintenant, mère et fille rejoignent le père. Tu chantonnes. Elle entonne la chanson avec toi. Et tu le sens, là, avec vous.

"Far over, the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away, here break of day  
To find our long forgotten gold

The pines were roaring in the hight  
The winds were moaning on the night  
The fire was red, it flamming spread  
The trees like torches blazed whith light"

**Review ?**


End file.
